Mixed Nuts
Mixed Nuts is a flag on the Cerulean Ocean. It was founded in the year 2006 on December 7, following problems in the flag Hurricane. A number of crews and members left Hurricane for calmer seas and formed this new flag. Public Statement To be like us is a mistake that ye'll enjoy :) Extended Public Statement It was a dark and stormy night on the Cobalt Ocean. Amidst the rain and winds, the young maiden was being tossed about, assaulted by the elements, deafened by the noise, unable to make sense of the voices of her mates. Suddenly, she found herself overboard, adrift at sea, washed ashore, alone. Suddenly, there was Silence. She made her way to her house to rest. But there would be little rest. There was a sudden knocking at her door, and mates saying, "Maiden, we are lost without you. May we please join you?" And they did. And then there was more knocking at her door. There was Mom and her steadfast companion the spaced out bunny, and their entire ghostly ensemble. They asked if they could accompany the maiden on her new voyage. At that moment the dynamic duo appeard at her door, the wraith and the turbocharged sailor, also asking to accompany her. And suddenly the faithful retriever appeared, asking if he and his companions could journey with her also. The maiden looked at the group and shook her head, saying "Yer all nuts if you think this is going to be an easy voyage!" The group nodded their heads, and said "Without you we have been so mixed up, we don't know what to do! Please let us join you!" And she said "Yes." With that, the Flag of Mixed Nuts was born. Yes, others have come to take part in the journey. The flag had a Mom, so it was only fitting that a captain should appear at the door to ask, "But who's yer Daddy now?" A young lass asked if she could make her own journey with them to that vanishing point beyond the horizon. A crusty, warty old bird flew in with his lovely first mate, him sqwaking about rum and pleading for a nest in the storms, her giving nookies and lickies to all. The Nuts looked at this motely assortment of pirates and agreed, these mixed up pirates were just the right thing to add even more assortment to their nutty flag. And so, the flag grew larger and stronger, rising above the storms, proving that a rebirth is possible to all who are committed. All hail Mixed Nuts! Yarrrrr! Mixed Nuts Banner The Mixed Nuts banner was fashioned by Emberlynn of the crew Rum by Gum as part of a hobby. The banner consists of the flag colors, red and white, as well as the name of the flag. In the middle, a can of mixed nuts (with initials MN written on it) dons a jester's hat. Blockades External Links *Mixed Nuts Flag Forums